The invention relates to the practice of sunbathing, greatly enjoyed by many people. Many persons wish to expose large areas of their skin to the rays of the sun, in order to produce a tan or other beneficial effects, but sometimes the person becomes overheated and would like to have some cooling effect while still maintaining exposure to the sun.
Sprinkling the exposed surface of the body with water would produce a cooling effect, but is unsatisfactory and undesirable, for the reason that drops of water on the skin act as tiny lenses, concentrating the rays of the sun under each drop, so that severe burning can occur, before a person realizes that this is happening. It is therefore desirable to provide some cooling effect for the body, otherwise than by application of water to the exposed surface of the skin.